


The Stowaway

by eldritch_reyni



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Paranoia, Gen, baby eldritch aliens, eldritch solutions to mundane problems, holy smokes i had so much fun writing this jsdfgkjhsdfg, see the notes for the inspiration for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritch_reyni/pseuds/eldritch_reyni
Summary: An imposter is aboard the ship....and everyone is waiting for the shoe to drop and someone to die.But nobody has yet.Is there an imposter on board after all?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	The Stowaway

Lime thought they saw movement in the luggage, but when they checked, they couldn't find anything.

“Scared there’s an imposter?” Red laughed, elbowing them. Lime chuckled nervously. 

“Well….I mean, of course I am, a little….”

“Nah don’t worry about it; we’ve done all kinds of security checks; there’s not  _ any _ way an imposter could get into the Skeld.”

He walked off, and Lime looked around one last time before turning and checking their key. Just as the key clicked in the lock, they heard a footstep behind them and spun around, on edge. Orange was there, waving at them. There was a bit of doubt in the edges of their mind; something they couldn’t place, but Orange walked away and Lime breathed a tentative sigh of relief. They finished turning their key and started jogging towards their next task. They thought they heard a rattling in the floor below them, and jogged a little faster. 

***

White was in the cafeteria when she heard the rattling as well; then it went silent. 

_ That’s funny; there’s no way an imposter could’ve gotten in here, _ she thought, and went to listen near the vents. Everything continued in silence, and she was going back to the vending machine when the lights started flickering, then went out. She sighed and started walking towards Electrical, trying to keep as watchful as possible. 

She passed Orange in the hall, wearing a cowboy hat, and had to do a doubletake. 

“Hey Orange; I didn’t know you were coming on to the station….?”

Orange turned around and waved their arms a little anxiously.

“I’m new here and people keep talking about a dangerous imposter and I’m scared.” 

“Oh you’re new? Follow me; I’ll walk with you to electri - “

He was cut off by an excited squeak from Orange, who dashed over to the telescope.

“Look at all the stars!” they said excitedly. “You can see them so close!”

By now, Red’s attention had been caught, and he came over as the lights came back on. He came over and looked through the telescope with the two of them. 

“What’s going on?” Lime asked. 

“We’re looking at the stars,” White said. 

“And White was going to tell me what an Imposter is.” Orange looked anxious for a brief moment.

“Yeah, about that, I’m thinking we should call an emergency meeting.” Lime sat down at the table. “It’s obvious by now that there is one, but no one’s died and I’ve finished all my tasks.” 

“Yeah me as well.” Red sat down too. 

“Why don’t we finish the tasks together to stay safe?” White said. “Safety in numbers and all.” 

Red shrugged. “Sure.”

The lights went off again and they all groaned, except Orange. 

***

They finished the tasks, and started heading back to the cafeteria.

“I don’t know who the Imposter was, but at least we finished our mission,” Red said. He heard weird sounds behind him and turned to look. 

Orange was in the back, opening and closing a mouth that was distinctly in the wrong place and making alien noises.

Red screamed and started running and the rest of the crew looked around and started screaming and running as well. Orange ran after them and caught up to Lime. 

“Where is it?! Is it the Imposter?!” they screamed. 

“ _ YOU’RE  _ THE IMPOSTER - GET AWAY!” Lime screeched, gaining ground and dashing off, leaving Orange standing in the corridor and staring. 

White came up behind Orange and hauled them back by their arms. 

“You’re getting thrown out an airlock,” she growled, pulling them back towards the cafeteria.

“Nooooo I want to stay with the humans,” Orange whimpered, White dragging them all the way despite their protests. 

***

In the cafeteria, they all sat around the table with Orange tied up. 

“Who sent you?” Red asked them.

“Sent me?”

“Yeah, Imposter,” he insisted, “someone almost  _ always _ sends Imposters to sabotage the ship and kill the crew. There’s always an alien organization behind it.”

“I stowed away in the luggage because I wanted to explore the ship and I heard humans were cool and had only two eyes and four limbs and I wanted to see them for myself….I wasn’t here to kill anyone….?” 

Lime didn’t know what an alien crying would  _ look _ like, but they kind of thought the Imposter looked like it was about to. 

“What about the lights, then?” White asked. “You sabotaged the lights…. _ twice. _ ” 

“I thought the switches were cool and I’m used to the dark more.”

White looked at the others, then at Red, then at the Imposter, and then back at the other crewmates. 

“....one moment; we’re going to talk over here.”

White beckoned everyone into a corner.

“What should we do with the Imposter?” she said. “Normally I’d say throw them out the airlock at the first opportunity, but honestly they  _ didn’t _ try to kill anyone, and something seems different this time.”

Lime, still shaken, cleared their throat before speaking up. “M….maybe we could watch them around the ship for a while, and always have a buddy system….? So if they try anything, we could always catch them at it?”

Red nodded. “Yes….that sounds like a good idea. Anyone else?”

“I say throw them out the airlock anyway, but it seems like I’m outnumbered,” Green mumbled. Red looked at White, who shrugged. 

“I like Lime’s idea.” 

Red nodded, and strode back to the table. 

“Hey, uhh, what’s your name?” 

“I like ‘Orange.’”

“....okay, uhh,  _ Orange, _ we’re going to let you stay, but just know we’re watching you, and if you try to kill anyone, you’re going out the airlock.”

“I don’t want to kill anyone.” 

“So you’ve said. All right.” He started untying Orange, and the others came back over, tentatively. Orange backed up a little and nervously did a blep with their long tongue.

“Wh….wh….what do you  _ really _ l….look like….?” Lime managed to get out. Green glared at him.

“ _ That’s a dangerous question - _ “ he hissed, but froze when a shadow crossed over him. Orange had unravelled to their true form, and everyone stood looking up at the multi-tentacled, multi-eyed shapeshifter for a tense moment before they folded back into astronaut form.

“R i g h t I think that we’ll be fine,” White said, breaking the silence; “that  _ definitely _ could’ve ended badly but it didn’t.”

***

_ Three weeks later _

“Orange, can you help me reach the soda on that shelf?” 

Orange waddled around next to Lime and expertly lassoed the soda with a tentacle and brought it back down to astronaut height. 

“Thanks!” Lime took it and smiled at them before walking away. Orange walked away too and wandered over to the telescope, which had become a favourite spot of theirs. They watched the stars for a while alone until Red and Green joined them and they took turns looking through the telescope. Orange was happy; the humans had accepted them over the last several weeks and they hadn’t been thrown out of an airlock; all in all, humans had ended up meeting their expectations from before they’d stowed away. The astronauts had even invited them into their weekly dodgeball games; more than two arms made things a lot more exciting, and whoever’s team they were on almost always won.

Yeah, they had been right. Humans were pretty cool after all, and they seemed to think Orange was cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> so literally my first _among us_ game was with my close friends, and i spent my entire first imposter round exploring the ship and not killing anyone because it was the first time i could do that without dying XD
> 
> shenanigans ensued, and this fic came out of it.
> 
> also: i know the skeld doesn't have a telescope, but i spent a lot of my second round as an imposter staring out of mira hq's telescope with a crewmate friend and that also inspired this.


End file.
